Maxfeild Boxlaw, magical detective the case in Faerie
by Kingbee42
Summary: Magical detective of Scotland Yard, Maxfeild Boxlaw must go to the past to understand why fairy's from Lost-Hope are attacking towns and city's in England. To do this, he must travel across Faerie and locate the two magicians who re established magic in the world. Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Faerie, Lost-Hope mansion, 1819

Maxfeild Boxlaw stood at the centre of Lost-Hope, with its cracked floors and shattered windows, a cold wind blew through the collapsed ceiling, distinguishing all the candles in the hall. The Fairy dancers hurried to the corners of the ballroom leaving Maxfeild and the gentleman with the thistle-down hair in the middle of the room. Behind Maxfeild stood a dead oak tree, in front of him the gentleman stood, his arms were down by his sides preparing to unleash unknown magic upon him. Maxfeild was a pretty powerful magician in his own right, but he doubted that he could take on a Fairy king. His only hope was to delay the gentleman until Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell reached Lost-Hope in time and then together, they stood a chance. He readied himself for the attack as the gentleman with the thistle-down hair raised his left hand and flexed his fingers.

"This will be entertaining" said the gentlemen.

The floor began to shake and new crakes began to open and spread with the gentleman at the heart of it. Maxfeild raised both his hands and the dead oak tree began to creak and the branches started to starch and twist and grow, settling on each side of Maxfeild, waiting for his orders.

The magician and the fairy stood in silence, looking directly at each other, preparing for battle. "This should be interesting" thought Maxfeild, as he readied himself to face his foe.

 **Chapter 1**

England, London, Scotland yard, 2016

A man, 6ft1 with brown hair and green eye walked into Scotland Yard. He wore blue denim trousers with a black buttoned up coat with the collar turned up. He was no more than 18 years old, but he was one of the youngest detectives on the force. His name was Maxfeild Boxlaw, and he was no happy.

He pushed past reception, got into the lift, and then stormed towards the office of the only person in Scotland Yard that he hated with a burning passion, his boss. Her name was Rachel Hill, a young, tall, redhead who at the age of 21 she had reached the position of head officer at the Department of irregularities. She had obtained this job partly because she was one of the most qualified applicants and partly because she was the only applicant. Working at the Department of Irregularity's meant no chance of promotion, it was a dead end job, the only way to leave was to request a transfer and hope the gods were smiling on you, not that many officers requested a transfer.

The job of the department was simple, to investigate and deal with crimes that fell under the category of magical, Supernatural or scientific. Ever sense the reestablishment of magic in England during the early 1800s the government had to make sure that the law was upheld, so in 1829 they established the department of magical crimes. However as the years progressed many strange and unnatural events occurred that could not be explained with or did not involve magic. So the government rearranged the duties of the department to include scientific and otherworldly crimes and was then renamed the department of irregularities.

As Maxfeild stormed towards Rachel's office, fellow detectives and officers parted to let him throw, they knew not to get in his way when he was pissed, and right now he felt like tearing someone's head of. Preferably his bosses. He opened the door, slammed it shut and stood there eyeing his boss as she continued working at her computer, pretending not to notice him.

"You bitch." said Maxfeild.

"Nice to see you too" replied Rachel, still staring at her computer screen.

"I was this close to finding it"

"But the case is over, you court the murderer"

"Yes but I was this close" he replied

She turned in her chair to face him. "Your job was to catch Prof Smith's murderer, you did, well done. You're not paid to look at the dead man's research and think that you could find the Holy Grail."

Maxfield's shoulders sagged and turned his head to the side. "But I was so close" he muttered.

Rachel sighed. "I'll hand the case over to the research people and see what they come back with, ok"

He straitened his back and turned his face to face her. "Fine."

She smiled, picked up a file on her desk and held it out in front of her. "Anyway you have a new case to occupy your time."

He picked up the file and read the title.

 **CLASSIFIED**

Dr Victor Martin

(Missing)

Maxfeild sighed, opened the file and began to read its contents. Doctor Victor Martin, head scientist at the department of Irregularities, tall with black hair and pale skin. He was single and had no family and a brain that would put Steven hulking's to shame. "What did he do this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

England, London, Scotland yard, 2016

It wasn't that Rachel Hill didn't like Maxfeild, it's just that she could do without his constant, childish need to not only be right, but to prove that he was right. Firing was one of the many things she was always thinking about. But she knew she couldn't. He was just too good at his job, unfortunately.

So, as she sat in her office, drinking her afternoon coffee an hour early, she wondered how different her job would have been if she'd never offered Maxfeild a place at the department.

Probably wouldn't have a job she thought as she leaned back in her chair, enjoying the few moments of peace before she had to go to head office and explain why the department needed more research money. She was wondering how she was going to do this when she noticed something. She nearly missed it, but she didn't. On her desk the coffee in her cup had shook.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The third time her office shook as well. Rachel got up and walked quickly towards the door. Then the room shook again. The cup of coffee and a pile of paperwork fell of her desk, as well as her now broken computer. She cursed, and then opened the door.

Everyone outside her office had stopped what they were doing and were looking outside. Scotland Yard was originally an 8 storey building, but back in 2012 they had 4 more built making it a now 12 storey building, with the department of Irregularities on the top floor. This meant that Rachel and the over detectives had a near perfect view….

…of the several buildings across London that had just exploded.

Fires were beginning to spread and the rising smoke could be seen from miles around. Rachel stood there looking calm as she started to give orders to the other detectives.

"Get our people down there and start pushing back the fires" ordered Rachel, her voice calm and full of authority. "Divide into two groups. Group A will extinguish the fires while group B will rescue and evacuate the citizens, ill orchestrate everything from here. Understood." They nodded, and walk quickly from the room. She watched them go then turned too looked back at the rising smoke.

"This better have nothing to do with your case Maxie." She muttered as she turned and headed for the control room.

In fact the explosions in London had everything to do with Maxfield's new case, he just didn't know it yet.

England, 1 mile from Newcastle, 2016

Maxfeild Boxlaw had three hobbies that he dedicated nearly all of his free time too. Practicing magic, collecting books, and maintaining his beloved car. The vertical in question was an S2 Bentley saloon made in 1962. It was fitted some modern equipment, a sat nav and a better air conditioner. But he had done everything he could to make sure that it had as many of its original parts and components as possible. And so, as Maxfeild drove along the small side road to Newcastle, the sound of the engine kept him alert and the smooth ride made him feel relaxed and at peace.

Dr Victor Martin had disappeared from the department of Irregularities research facility in Newcastle and it had taken Maxfeild over 5 hours to get there. He had been driving through Great Tom wood for nearly 15 minutes and had finally reached the main gate to the research facility. The facility was built around the ruins of an old fort built by the raven king in the early 11th century and through the trees you could see the tops of the ruined towers. Maxfeild pulled up to the gate, scanned his ID card, and the gate opened to allow him access. He drove on for another 5 minutes before the trees parted and the building came into view. At first glance it appeared that the ruins of the old fort was being eaten by the new building, but in fact the facility had been built inside and around the fort, meaning it was nearly completely surrounded by the new buildings.

Maxfeild parked the Bentley, picked up the files that he left in the back of the car, and walked into the main reception where he was greeted by an elderly woman. This woman reminded him of a former high school teacher, there was, however one big difference between this woman and his former teacher, and that was that this woman had no eyebrows. He wondered if it was because of a medical condition however he was later informed that it was a faction statement. What that statement was, however, is a different story entirely.

No eyebrows lady directed him to the office of the head of security, a man named Markus Clark, he 57 years old and a former Special Forces officer. When he and Maxfeild met in his office they exchanged a few word then Markus began to confirm what Maxfeild had already read in the file.

" _Dr Victor Martin was working on a special project code named_ **BLACKHOLE** _. The objective of the project was to gain the Fairy ability of traveling to any location anywhere at any time. In order so that he could achieve this, Dr Martin hoped to combine the scientific theory of wormholes and the magical practice of teleportation. The machine looked like a circular gate surrounded by small caulomes that gave of a faint glow and on the far side of the lab sat a large super computer that controlled the devise. All of this was connected by thick, heavy wires that transferred magic like blood through veins. He had been working on the prototype for nearly two years now and had nearly made a breakthrough. In the last 3 months he had tested the prototype 6 times. During the first two experiments nothing happened, but on the third time a small "black hole" the size of a football opened in the middle of the gate. During this the metal instruments and the glass tubes inched closer towards the gate. However, not one of the scientists present felt any kind of force pulling them towards to hole. It was also noted later on that fabric, water, paper and organic material was also unaffected by the hole. On the forth experiment the hole tripled in size and the results pretty much remained the same as the last time. On the fifth attempted the hole nearly filled the gate, and the scientists sent in a camera attached to a winch in order to see what was on the other side. When they pulled it back the camera revealed a deserted and desolate part of Faerie. During the sixth experiment was when Dr Victor Martin disappeared. Everything was running smoothly and the testing on the gate was proceeding without any problems, until Dr Martin approached the hole and examined the way it reacted to electrical shocks. At first nothing happened, however a minuet after he started a long, pale, bony hand reached out and grabbed the doctor by his collar and pulled him in. at that moment the black hole began to shimmer and twist. Sparks flew from the machinery and a strong force erupted from the gate and pushed the scientists off their feet. The black hole began to become more unstable and threatened to destroy the facility. Eventually the scientists were able to shut down the gate and the black hole closed on itself. Leaving Dr Victor Martin trapped on the other side."_

Finishing his statement, Markus offered Maxfeild a drink.

"I'll have a cup of tea please." He replied, leaning back in his chair, absorbing this information.

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment." Markus go up from behind his desk and left the room.

Crap thought Maxfeild. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. If they had successfully opened a portal into Faerie and something had pulled the good doctor through, it could only mean one thing, the wild fairies were on the move again.

No one has seen a wild fairy in over a hundred years. Then the fairy king known as the gentleman was killed, fairies were divided into two factions who came to be known as noble fairies and wild fairies. Noble fairies wanted to live privately alongside humanity, whilst wild fairies wanted to move against English magicians and chain English magic to their wills. Back in 1904, noble fairies and English magicians joined together and pushed back the wild fairies into the Faerie wastelands. Since then they haven't been seen or heard of ever since.

He was now rhythmically tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. If he was right, then things were going to get tricky. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen, 8 missed messages, all from Rachel Hill whom Maxfeild had registered in his phone as "the yeti." He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. Whatever she wanted, he was sure it could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **England, the department of irregularities research facility, 1 mile from Newcastle, 2016**

The lab that housed the BLACKHOLE device was a mess off broken glass, overturned tables and scattered chairs. There was also a strong smell of something that didn't belong.

The smell of earth after rain. Maxfeild was sure there was a word for that, he just couldn't think of it.

A pathway had been cleared from the main entrance towards the BLACKHOLE archway and as Maxfeild walked along through the derby, he could see that after the professor had been kidnapped the other scientists had done a near perfect job of destroying any evidence the owner of the pale hand might have left behind. The scientists had rushed towards the archway to open it again and try to get the doctor back, however some of the cables had been ripped out of there sockets by the blast and the main computer was damaged. Even now most of the scientists were still repairing the machine in a vain hope that Dr Martin was still on the other side.

Maxfeild stood directly in front of the archway. It looked like something out of stargate, except bigger and with cables coming out of the top. When he looked at it he had this sudden sense of foreboding, and there was still that smell, it was strongest here. What was the word for it?

"I'm going to need some water and a silver basin." The woman with no eyebrows, who had followed them to the lab, nodded to him. She disappeared behind the lab doors and returned 5 minutes later with a jug of water and a basin. She gave them the Maxfeild, who in turn placed the basin at the foot of the archway and then slowly emptied the jug of water into it. The scientists stopped what they were doing and remained silent. Maxfeild stood by the archway with his hands above the basin and begun muttering a series of sentences that no one in the lab, despite the silence, could hear. However they didn't need to hear what he was saying to understand what he was doing.

He was performing magic.

Specifically he was casting Jacques Belasis's _Scopus,_ a spell used for detecting magic. The spell would be unable to detect the magic used in the BLACKHOLE experiment because it was infused with technology. So if there was any magic preformed that shouldn't have been, then the spell would tell him. The water in the basin began to twist and turn as the magic began to take effect. As Maxfeild stood there a dim light began to appear in the water, small at first but slowly it began to get brighter. Soon the basin was filled with light as the water to bubble and boil, stem rose from the basin and small drops condensation started to appear on Maxfields outstretched arms. He closed his eye and slowly began to lower his arms. As he did, the light began to fade until by the time his hands were by his sides it dissipated completely.

Maxfeild stood there, his theories now conformed. Only fairy magic could be that powerful. But what kind of magic had been performed here? And what was it meant to have achieved?

Unless…..

Unless the BLACKHOLE experiment wasn't strong enough to open a portal on its own. Then it would have needed help. But fairies can travel between the worlds with eases, so what would be the point of having a connection between England and wherever they were in faire.

Maxfield's eyes widened. "No." he muttered under his breath. "It couldn't be."

The only time a fairy would need to open a portal to a different world is if they were traveling through time, then they would need to create a door that connected where they were to the time and place that they wanted to go to. But it was impossible that that was what had happened here, even for fairies that would take years of work and at least five other fairies to help. And even then there was still the risk that it wouldn't work.

But if somehow a fairy had interfered with the experiment and changed where it had been programed to open, which would establish a connection between the two time planes, then all that fairy would need to do would be to channel its magic into the machine through the connection which would eventually open the portal.

This was the answer Maxfeild got when he asked the scientists if it was possible. This news both angered and scared the scientists. Not only had the BLACKHOLE experiment, which some of them had been working on for years, been tampered with. But now a connection had been created between the present and the past. And if it was far enough in the past then the fairies would defiantly be hostile towards humans, especially Englishmen.

"The main problem." Said one of the scientists, a baled man named Chris who wore unflattering glasses. "Is that now that a portal has been opened once they will be able to do it again using only 1/3 of the magic originally used."

"Can't we seal the gate." Asked Maxfeild.

"We can. But we would need to do it from both sides of the gate."

"Wouldn't they be stuck on the other side?"

Chris shook his head. "No, the seal will take five minutes to take full effect, which is more than enough time for whoever is on the other side to come back through."

"Ok then." Maxfeild had already decided that he was going to go through, but he knew that he couldn't go alone. He was going to need help. He looked at his watch.

10:00pm

Time sure fly's when you're having fun. He took out his phone and called Rachel, the phone rang once and then she answered.

"Rachel I need you to send my team up hear as soon as possible, things are just as bad as we feared."

"Oh I'm afraid there a lot worse than you think." The voice on the phone was not Rachel. It was a man's.

"Who is this?"

"I understand that the woman you are trying to contact is your leader. However I'm afraid you won't be able to contact her for some time. You see, she preoccupied at the moment."

There was something about this man's voice that made Maxfeild feel unsettled and nerves.

"Who is this?"

He heard the man sigh. "I possess no mortal name and my true name would mean nothing to you."

Maxfield's eyes widened. "You're a fairy!"

The man of the phone as laughing now. "Not just a fairy, perhaps you will understand when I tell you the name you English magicians have given me."

The phone went silent for a moment and then the fairy spook again.

"I understand that you remember me as the gentleman with the thistle-down hair."


End file.
